Es esto un sueño o es real
by vosty88
Summary: Es donde chico bestia a estado pensado que a estado durmiendo con alguien pero el piensa que es solo un sueño pero ala bes lo siente tan real. completo


No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen

Espero que les guste

_**Es un sueño o es real **_

Chico bestia siempre se despertaba como si le faltara algo se sentía incompleto desde un par de semanas o meses no sabía cuando había en pesado atener ese sueño, como si le faltara algo no sabia si era un sueño o no pues siempre despertaba en su habitación pero en la noche se trasformaba en otra pues el olor de la otra habitación le recordaba a alguien que esta enamorado pero nunca tiene el valor para decirle se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella y se comportaba como todo un idiota pues ella siempre lo trataba mal, como decirle a esa persona que la amas si tenia miedo de el rechazo . cb dando un fuerte suspiro de desesperación agarra unos de sus uniformes que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación y decide irse a preparase un desayuno

Abriendo las puertas de la sala se ve a su mejor amigo cyborg preparándose un desayuno, buenos días cyborg o trabes comiendo carne vamos amigo sabes lo que le paso a esa pobre baca

Pero cyborg solo se alza de hombros y decide hablar – a quien le importa brócoli que quieres que eche asar un buen trozo de carne vamos se que tienes ganas de probarlo que dices. Pero chico bestia solo frunce el ceño con disgusto al solo imaginarse en comiendo carne y de decide en pesar la pelea habitual con su amigo

Tofu

Carne

Tofu

Carne grita cy con la cara roja

Ya basta ustedes dos me esta doliendo la cabezas siempre es lo mismo no creen que es suficiente de esa mierda siempre es lo mismo grita robín de disgusto pues tenia una resaca pues había salido con su novia la noche anterior

Que tienes dolor de cabes a robín pub dice cyborg con una sonrisa en su rostro y ve que a cb tiene dos sartenes en la mano y cyborg lo mira y chico bestia decide golpear el sartén varias beses pum, pum, pum pum.

Que dominio basta deja eso no es divertido chico bestia -dice robín mientras trata en vano en cubriese sus orejas con sus manos pero no tenia ningún efecto pues el sonido que soltaba era insoportable

Maldición quien es el de los sartenes grita una vos de ultratumba mientras los tres chicos se quedan congelados por la voz pues ya que la habían interrumpido su meditación

Pero alguien decide hablar y alavés se alegra por el visitante recién llegando - buenos días rea como amaneciste hoy

mm es Raven y bien pero porque el escandalo con los sartenes dice mientras se caminaba para poder preparase un una buena tasa de te de hiervas pero una manos enguantadas le alcanza la tasa ya echa ella lo mira a esos ojos verdes. Que a estado enamorado de el de pues de lo sucedido con el traidor de Malchior

Gracias chico bestia y por que el escandalo dice ella ya un poco mas calmada con su monótona voz y con la cara sonrojada pues al recordar lo que a estado haciendo durante varios meses y lo que hiso ayer

Recuerdo nocturno

Raven se paseaba por los pasillos de la torre para mirar si todos están dormidos tras comprobar que están dormidos decide tele trasportase a una habitación solo para llévalo ala suya. Un gran esfera negra se abre en la habitación de chico bestia ella sale dela gran esfera y seque da observando a su amigo pero de dentro de ella no Loera, ella se acerca a su compañero y le acaricia el rostro delicadamente y decide llevárselo

Porque te demoras tanto a todas estamos esperando

Raven se queda quieta y decide enfrentar a su visitante pues la habían interrumpido - maldición valiente que estas haciendo aquí yo pensé que me esperaría en la habitación dice con nerviosismo y en susurro pues ya que no querían despertarlo

Hollé lo ciento si tu siempre tienes tu diversión mientas nosotras solo podemos salir por breve periodo y además tu duermes con el todas la noches -dice mientras le da un tierno besó en los labios

Que a maldición ustedes dos con toda la diversión mientas nosotras en la otra habitación esperándolas con nuestro chico verde

Que maldición pueden esperarse y que hacen ustedes aquí ya lo iba a llevar al menos abre el portal rage -dice Raven ya un poco molesta pues ya habían llegado rage valiente amor y feliz

Si claro te voy a dejar sola con nuestra bestia dice rage con los brazos cruzados

Aaa como sea además ustedes se están quedando si tiempo para permanecer mucho tiempo fuera asique apúrense - dice Raven mientras hace levitar a chico bestia con su magia oscura y entran en el portal. Raven sale del portal junto con un chico bestia levitando con magia oscura y detrás salía valiente feliz y amor por ultimo rage. Revén coló cuidadosamente a chico bestia en la cama de ella todas las emociones están rodeando la cama viendo aun chico bestia dormido y tan solo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos o (bóxer) dejando ver su torso y sus músculos bien desarrollados y definidos asta que una emoción decide quitarse su leotardo para quedar en solo en sus prendas intimas y todas las emociones la voltean a mirar

Que crees que esta haciendo lujuria - dice Raven con la cara roja y sabiendo lo que ella misma sabía lo que pretendía hacer

Que el esta casi desnudo además hay que ayudarle con esa erección que tiene no cree rage y amor dice lujuria apuntado con la mano en un bulto que esta palpitante que solo hace alas de mas emociones enloquecer

No creen que lo estaríamos violando dice sabiduría tocándose los pezones junto con barias sus hermanas que están haciendo la mismo pero sus pezones se endurecían con cada masaje que hacían que eran totalmente duros, ella decide quitarse su bragas y se coloca al pie de un chico bestia dormido " supuesta mente el estaba bien dormido"

Pero si el se entera nos va a odiar dice tímida detrás de grosera que esta en tan solo sus bragas ya húmedas y tocándose su parte inferior con sus de dedos que entraba y salían una y otra bes asta que decide colocarse al pie de su chico verde para tener mas placer

A tímida tiene razón deberíamos calmarnos dice Raven pero ve que lujuria esta con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo algo grueso y verde en sus manos que solo esta siendo masajes de arriba abajo reiterada mente una y otra bes asta que ella mete su miembro en su boca tragándolo todo lo que ella podía y sacándolo de su boca le acaricia la punta de su miembro con su lengua y adsorbe algunos de sus fluidos que habían escapado y los adsorbe como una aspiradora

Pero a chico bestia solo soltaba varios gemido de placer siendo excitar aun mas a las de mas emulticlones de Revan asta rage decide intervenir y a parta a lujuria para ella tener algo de diversión pero todas quedan aturdidas asta que chico bestia dice el nombre de Raven de puro placer y estasis haciéndolo venir en sima de rage que se come todos sus desperdicios corporales

Valla nuestro chico Esta soñando con nosotras dice Amor tocándose su porte inferior y con sus dedos entraba y salía repetía mente haciéndola venir junto con las de mas de sus hermanas que solo están sudando del placer

Entonces deberíamos seguir con el mantenimiento no creen dice rage junto con amor y lujuria lo acarician que quería seguir dándole mas placer a su bestia

Ya basta es suficiente a demás el hechizo se esta debilitando cada ves y el a estado sospechado dice Raven mientras sus hermanas deciden dale un ultimo beso de buenas noches pues el tiempo ya se esta acabando y cada emulticlon tenia que regresar a nevermore – Raven termina el trabajo por nosotras quieres

No además tengo que limpiar lo que ustedes causaron será en otra ocasión rage te lo prometo es ora que regreses. Rage le frunce el ceño pues quería terminar lo que empezaron

Fin del recuerdo

Glorioso día no creen mis amigos hola novio robín como amaneciste hoy -dice starfire de alegría

No muy bien star y buenos días y por favor no hables tan fuerte si

Je con ese dolor de cabeza yo no me levantaría robín yo fuera tu me quedaría en cama

Cállate cyborg por favor me preparas un buen jugo de naranja

O yo lo prepare novio robín no te pre ocupes mientas todos voltean a mirar a Raven que esta perdida en sus pensamientos y que tenia la cara roja como si se acordara de algo

mm Raven, Raven repite varias veces chico bestia pero ella no contesta asta que el decide acercarse y susúrrale algo en el oído, todo el mundo se sorprende cunado Raven agarra a chico bestia con magia oscura asta que ella ceda de cuanta de lo que esta haciendo y decide bajarlo -lo ciento chico bestia

No te preocupes Raven estas bien tiene fiebre-pregunta chico bestia

Si estoy bien es solo que me acorde que tengo algo que hacer adiós

Bien y a esta que le pasa a por que seba sin desayunar y porque tenia la cara toda roja -pregunta chico bestia

Todos se encogen de hombros y deciden terminar de desayudar tras curris varias horas y todos hacen su rutuna habitual robín esta ves esta en su cuarto recuperándose de la resaca de la noche anterior y starfire esta junto con Raven meditando pero Raven no podía concentrarse pues starfire le esta interrumpiendo en catándoles lo que izo con robín la noche anterior.

Hollé chico bestia porque estas tan desconcentrado a que te pasa ya ni si quieras intenta de ganarme te sucede algo - pregunta cyborg pero no tiene respuesta del chico verde que esta sentado a su lado se le ve que esta pensado en algo o intentando de recordar algo. Oye viejo responde me estas asustando amigo -dice cyborg de nuevo y a subes lo sacude para poder sacarlo de su transe

Que, que pasa algo viejo -dice al recordar que el esta jugando con su amigo

Vamos hombre que pasa a en que piensas a dime para eso soy tu mejor amigo si necesitas ayuda en algo o en cualquier cosa - le dice cyborg colocándole una mano en el hombro de chico bestia pero chico bestia duda en decirle asta que pasa un par de minutos y que decide hablar - no te reirás - No, no lo are te lo prometo le responde cyborg .trascurre varios minutos chico bestia en contarle lo que a el le a estado sucediendo.

Wau batista entonces te han estado asustando - le pregunta cyborg

Si algo pero lo extraño de todo es que la ves pasada me levante con un gran morado en mi nuca y anoche u y pensé que era real viejo estar con varias chicas al rededor pero lo malo que era solo un sueño a viejo pero lo sentí tan real dice chico bestia con una gran sonrisa

Pero era solo un sueño después de todo o tu crees que es real además quien saldría contigo

O vamos hombre no me mates las ilusiones si - dice chico bestia en voz baja pues le recordó en verdad quien era un chico verde y con orejas de elfo -además ya se que siempre estaré solo almenes tu estas saliendo con abeja que no te rechazo por lo que eres, sabes estoy feliz por ti no voy anegar que estoy algo celoso de ustedes al menos tienes a alguien a quién aferrarte

Oye lo ciento amigo sabes todos tenemos a alguien a quién aferrarnos quizás sea difícil quizás alguien te estará esperando- le dice cyborg con vos confortante

No se, sabes siempre cunado voy caminado por la acera de la calle todas las personas me abren paso como si fuera una plaga como si incluso me evaden como si fuera la peste viejo están frustrante cyborg la semana pasa intente una "supuesta cita" y solo salí humillado viejo sabes por eso siempre prefiero bolar que caminar para que no me miren como el bicho que soy

Vamos amigo tu sabes que te pudo hacer un ologrin – cyborg le dice a su amigo y dándole palmadas en la espalda

Chico bestia da un fuerte suspiro -no viejo yo ya me resine yo no me voy a colocar una de esas cosas soy lo que soy a demás almeno lo que vio star en el futuro fue parte real no robín ya va cambiar el nombre y tu tienes a veja y raven esta saliendo con el chico pez

O vamos hombre además Raven salió con el una solo vez y no paso nada entre ellos tu mismo estuviste hay recuerdas cuando aguala intento de besarla

Como olvidar eso el se asusto cuando le salieron sus 4 ojos amigo sabes que casi me desmayo por la falta de aire en mis pulmones además ella no se veía muy feliz que digamos - dice chico bestia a su amigo que esta reproduciendo las imágenes

Si habla por ti a lo ultimo nos golpeo como un saco de boxeo por cierto a ti no te izo nada chico bestia todos sabemos que tu eres el que mas merecía esa golpiza

A si y porque yo soy el que mas la molesta y la saca el malgenio me merecía esa golpiza - dice chico bestia con una ceja alzada

Si además tú le dijiste que se veía mu sexy -le contesta cyborg con una sonrisa en su rostro además todas sabemos que a ti te gusta raven y que estabas celoso ese día

Oye como me vas ayudar me están asustando en las noche dime si tienes un plan amigo, socio, hermano - dice chico bestia con cara de suplica y cambiando el tema para que no lo molestara mas

Si y espero que tengas tu habitación limpia porque no pienso trabajar con una mascara de gas

Si, si como sea ya voy a reglar la habitación para que puedas trabajar mejor

Tras pasar las horas cyborg esta en la habitación de cb colocando las cámaras estratégicas mente par así poder atrapar la cosa o la entidad que lo esta molestado

Bien hierbas manchas todo esta en supuesto -le dice cyborg a su amigo y señalándole donde están las cámaras que están en sus 4 esquinas de su habitación

Gracias viejo. Tengo una pregunta esto se pude ver en otros pc o solamente en el mío – le pregunta señalando las imágenes de su portátil que podía ver todo incluso ellos que están parados en la puerta

No solones su PC, porque pregunta- le dice cyborg con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados en su pecho

Chico bestia solo se encoge de hombros y le responde -solo pregunto

Son las 1:03 am de la madrugada y una chica con su capa azul paseaba por los pasillos de la gran torre para revisar si todos están dormidos pero se sorprende cuando pasa por la habitación de su líder que solo emanaba lujuria y se oían gemidos ella solo da una pequeña sonrisa en su labios y decide volver a su habitación pues ya se había enterado de que la habitación de su chico verde tenia cámaras y que a estado sospechando de lo que le a estado su cediendo.

Raven que pasa donde esta BB porque no lo abstraído -dice valiente junto con sus hermanas que están esperando por la respuesta

Raven da un fuerte suspiro y decide contestar - no se pude el mando a colocar cámaras en su habitación parece que el a estado sospecha

Que esto es una mierda raven nosotras que vinimos a terminar lo que dejamos sin concluir - dice raje junta con sus dos hermanas que están un poco decepcionadas

Se los Alberti que no deberíamos ha cele visitas todos los días ya el hechizo no funciona bien en el -dice sabiduría mientas limpiaba sus lentes para agarra una foto de chico bestia que esta en solo en una pantaloneta

Entonces no vamos a poder verlo mas - pregunta tímida

Parece que no o lo dormimos con un gran somnífero a - dice grosera caminado por la habitación de raven

No creo que deberíamos déjalo ir ya -dice Raven entono abatido

Y nuestras pesadillas raven sabes que es el único que nos da alivio cuando duerme junto a ti así nosotras estamos mas tranquilas dice amor que se encontraba tendido en la cama viendo a sus hermanas que no están muy contesta con lo que raven les había contado y dicho de dejarlo ir

No- dice valiente hay una solución y de pende de raven

Cual es a porque no las compartes con nosotras -dice raje ya de mal humor

Decirle la verdad lo que céntimos por el es una buena idea además recuerde lo que dijo cuando chico pez nos iba avezar no y además fue por eso el se estaba comportando de otra manera el no nos hablo por varios días cundo se entero que íbamos a salir con el chico pez el estaba celoso

Como olvida ese día amor el me dijo que me veía sexy - le dice rege además el nos a estado espiando cuando el chico pez llamo el día anterior

Por cierto rage gracias por intervenir no sabia que hacer esa noche cuando nos iba avezar - le dice raven

Raven además el único y autorizado de besarnos es chico bestia- le contesta rage y el único que yo me dejaría tocar por cierto yo no quería el aliento del pez en mi boca

Pero el es muy lindo no, además que se comporto muy bien con nosotras cera que el lo tendrá del Mismo tamaño que nuestra bestia -dice lujuria que esta en tan solo su sostén y tanga que tenia la foto de chico bestia en ella

No, y además nos estamos desviando del tema -responde Raven ya molesta

Deberíamos esperar a que pase un par de días para que el pueda quitar las cámaras y podemos inventar un plan y para que raven le confiese sus sentimientos - dice sabiduría que aun sostenía la foto de chico bestia en sus manos.

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad en toda la semana solo avían ocurrido tres emergencias ninguno con grandes complicación. Raven esta sentada en el sofá leyendo pues ella no estaba concentrada en la lectura lo que estaba concentrada era en la conversación de sus dos compañeros que están discutiendo por supuesto el tema era las cámaras que había colocado Cyborg días atrás. Pues Raven celas había arreglado para entrar en la habitación de chico bestia por un breve periodo, ella tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostros pues la cámara no fueron de gran utilidad ya que no pudieron cantar nada todo se veía normal no avía ninguna anomalía. Pues cyborg celas había arreglado para sacar unas buenas imágenes comprometedora donde se mostraba un chico bestia chupando dedo el otro fue con un peluche que estaba abrasando. Ella solo sonreía por la disputa que tenían pero dentro de su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones unas querían las imágenes que cyborg tenia solo querían las originales y no querían que cyborg lo chantajeara había una rage y valiente que quería salir y quitarles las fotos una sabiduría, feliz y amor que la querían para su colección.

Viejo me dijiste que solo yo podía acceder alas cámaras -dice chico bestia con molestia

Lo ciento hierbas manchas no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad - le dice cyborg con las dos imágenes en la mano

Solo quiero que borres esas fotos vamos amigo - dice chico bestia en suplica.

Chico bestia se cansa de rogarle a su amigo para que al menos no publicara las fotos y que haría todo lo que el pidiera cyborg esto izo una sonrisa al tener a chico bestia prácticamente en sus manos cosa que no le justo a ala chica oscura. cyborg decide dejar la sala para irse al garaje para pulir su auto

Chico bestia se pone de pie y decide marcharse pero se detiene y voltea a mirar a su derecha don de se ve que ella esta leyendo un buen libro pues tenia una son risa en sus labios mm rae estas bien - pregunta chico bestia

A si estoy bien porque la pregunta - le responde ella. valla chico bestia nunca pensé que tu chuparas el dedo mientras duermes

Que tu vistes la foto - grita chico bestia apenado por lo que ella había visto la foto el decide irse a su habitación con la cara roja de vergüenza y el decide pensar en una posible venganza pero tras pasar un tiempo pensando para una posible venganza pero no piensa en ninguna el mira las 4 esquinas de su habitación y ve las cámaras y decide arráncalas de sus sitios dejo las cámaras intentas y las coloca en su cama a el sele viene un plan ala cabeza el decide devolverle el favor de la misma manera

La noche esta reclamo por lo que en derecho le pertenece su oscuridad habitual pero con una gran luna dando da algo de luz en lujares oscuros y a apartados donde no había casi luz artificial y esa era la habitación de raven que la luz de la luna podía escurrirse por algunas redigas de la cortina. Ella terminado de meditar y poniéndose de pie pues era hora de que la misma persona viniera a invitarla a ver películas. Ella escuchando golpes en la puerta varias veces pero no obre aun pues ella quería que el la llamara varias beses y a ella siempre le justo cuando el abría la puerta y la sacaba de su habitación para llevarla a ver la película, ella no quería admitir pues si lo hacia el no vendría a sacarla de su habitación y ella odia cuando robín dice "de veríamos dejarla sola quizás quiera estar sola"

Rea abre la puerta o si no dentro por ti y sabes que lo hago -le dice chico bestia con una son risa en su rostro pues a el siempre le justo entrar por ella y sacarla. Pero no hubo repuesta del otro lado dela puerta que solo era silencio

El sigue intentado pero el secansa asta que decide entrar y el ve que raven esta sentada en su cama y ve que tenia el ceño fruncido pero el sabia que era falso pues el pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa se le había escapado

Vamos rea que la película esta por en pesar y no quieres perdérsele el principio- le dice chico bestia mientras la coge de las manos

mmm cuantas beses te tengo que decir que mi nombre es raven y no insistas que no voy a ir - le responde ella pero solo por iniciar una pequeña discusión con el

Aaa dios rae que digo raven vienes o te llevo cargada - le dice el con una son risa en sus labios al solo imaginarse al tener que cárgala y llevarla asta la sala donde los demás están esperando

No, no iré a ver películas ridículas además tengo que meditar - le dice raven que esta espaldas a el y ala ves le esta mintiendo asta que ella se sorprende porque ella siente que su cintura esta rodeada por unos brazos verdes y siente que el se le acerca a su oído y le dice (yo te voy llevar cargada ya que tu no quieres caminar rae )ella siente que un gran corrientoso corre por toda su columna vertebral y en su cabeza todas sus emociones esta locas y corriendo por todo nevermore pues es la primera ves que chico bestia se lea avía acerado tanto y al sentir sus brazos en su cuerpo y su aliento cálido golpeando su oído elle se sonroja profunda mente que podía competir con un tomate de lo roja que esta

Chico bestia cuando la rodeo con sus brazos el por primera bes que podía tenla en sus brazos y el no la quería dejar ir asta que el tiene el valor de volverle a susurrar en su oído y acordándose lo que le había pasado días atrás pero no le importaba el la quería en sus brazos. El siente que ella se estremece cuando le susurra al ido pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que ella no lo avía apartado o tirado por la venta (vienes rae o en verdad quiere que te lleve por que a mi no me importa en absoluto en tener que llevarte estaría dispuesto a todo solo por ti) le dice mientras el decide dale un tierno beso en su mejilla pero si apartase de ella

No iré caminado gar - le raspón ella su voz monótona y por primera ves utilizando su nombre real, ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ella aun en sus brazos y decide voltearse para mirarlo ella decide devolverle el favor dándole un casto beso que lo dejo aturdo y ella de dice marcharse

mm gar bienes o te llevo - le dice Raven que esta parada en la puerta esperando a un aturdido chico bestia

A si, si ya voy rae espérame - le responde chico bestia que esta aun recuperándose del aturdimiento y recordando el casto beso de hace un momento. El llegando adonde ella lo esperaba el decide darle la mono y que ella responde entrelazando sus dedos con los de el ambos caminan por el pasillo ninguno dijo nada asta que llegan a su destino donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Los dos se sueltan de la mano cuando abren las puertas de las sala todos sus amigos voltean a mirar

Que por fin llegaron ustedes dos - le dice un poco molesto cyborg

A cállate viejo y pon la película - le responde chico bestia

Porque amigo chico bestia este rogo en sus mejillas - dice tarfire

Bien van a ver la película o no - dice un poco molesta Raven pues ella no le avía justado cundo chico bestia le soltó la mano

La película avía empezado ninguno habla durante la película pero exentó dos que están solo a provechando la oscuridad de la sala. Cyborg esta con un gran tarro de palomitas sus manos mirando concentrado en al película, cyborg no miro para ningún lado esta tan con centrado que no seda cuenta que a chico bestia se le habían acabado ya sus palomitas pero chico bestia decide sácale palomitas a su amigo mas cercano que era cyborg que aun tenia una gran cantidad en su gran tarro. Pero el con la otra mano tenia lo que mas importaba tenía a raven que ella esta rodeada por un brazo en su cintura que a lo ultimo entrelazaban las manos con ella. Paso media hora y raven decide apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de chico bestia mientras que el le acariciaba sus manos suave mente por primera bes ella podía ver las manos verdes de el que eran suaves como la piel de un bebe

Porque nunca te quitaste lo guantes gar- le susurra raven en el oído a chico bestia

La verdad es que no me justa siempre tengo que tener cuidado con mis garras retráctiles por eso siempre tengo que utilizar los guantes - le responde el y alabes dándole un beso en la milla y el decide volverse a colocar el guante para no correr mas riesgo pues el podía rasguñar sin querer y el no quería lastimarla pero raven le vuelve a quitar el guante y entrelaza sus dedos con el y dándole un pequeño apretón

No tu no me arias daño apropósito yo confió en ti gar y si lo haces yo me pudo curar los rasguños - le dice raven mientras le roba otro beso casto - y tu nunca me arias daño

La película a termina y todo deciden irse adormir pues ya eran la 11:30 pm de la noche todos van a sus habitaciones pero dos parejas van juntas que era starfire y robín pues prácticamente ya dormían en una solo habitación. Chico bestia había decido averiguar por su cuenta que era lo que lo atormentaba en las noche, el avía echo una gran cantidad de café para a si no poder quedarse dormido y decidió sentase en su cama leyendo algunos Comic para no poder que dar dormido pero decide dejar las historietas a un lado y se centra en lo que le ocurrió horas atrás con raven.

Raven sienta en su cama y mira la hora 1:25 AM dando un pequeño suspiro decide bajar por la torre para comprobar si todo estén en sus habitaciones al saber que todos son decide devolverse a su cuarto para espera a sus hermanas que están saliendo una por una de su espejo mágico.

Es hora raven tráelo- le dice rage con voz de mando

Si paso una semana horrible sin ver nuestra bestita – dice feliz

Pasaron algunos minutos largos y raven no aparecía y todas sus emulticlones se estaban desesperando pues ya el tiempo era poco raven no aparecía con el chico verde para que ellas lo pudieran ver y acariciar entonces rage decide intervenir junto con valiente que están ya desesperada y deciden abrir un portal ala habitación de su chico verde.

(Minutos atrás)

Raven al abrir el portal les dice a sus hermanas que no fueran pues ella les dijo que no se de moraba. Raven al salir del portal ve un chico bestia que esta acunado en un rincón de la cama ella decide mirarlo asta que decide comprobar si esta bien dormido

Chico bestia que seda cuenta que ella avía salido del portal y el se hiso el dormido para que ella no se diera cuenta y desapareciera y el decide hablar -Raven eres tu la de todas estas noches

Raven por otro lado se quedo en estado de shock pues el se suponía que tenia que estar dormido, ella seque da mirando aun chico bestia que tenia una sonrisa en ves de estar enojado con ella.

Lo ciento chico bestia no, no se que decir este –

Pero chico bestia se queda de brazos cruzados esperando una explicación pero da un suspiro y decide hablar – raven solo dime si eras tu en todas estas noches

Si –dice con simpleza

Pero ella tenia miedo de esta parte pues temía que la insultara y la tratara mal por lo que le a estado haciendo en cambio se dio cuenta de algo inusual el la agarro por su cintura y la aceca a el y el decide besarla pero ella estaba sorprendida por esto porque pensó que la iba a tratar mal pero chico bestia se separa de ella

Lo ciento raven no, no debí hacer eso este disculpa -le dice chico bestia porque ella no le correspondió el beso y el se sintió rechazado por ella .el se sienta en su cama cogiendo la cabeza con las manos y maldiciendo en el proceso pues el arruino todo en tan solo unos segundos

Ella se sacude la cabeza y ve que chico bestia esta sentado en su cama y ella pudo divisar una pequeña lagrima que corre por su mejilla y camina acial y le levanta la cara con sus manos y le decide devolver el beso que el correspondió en seguida todo va bien asta que los dos se separan por la falta de oxigeno. Chico bestia se asusta pues el divisa a otra Raven pero esta tenia 4 ojos rojos y su capa es roja como la sangre chico bestia se asusta pues piensa que viene a solo una cosa que es a matarlo en una muerte lenta y dolorosa el solo pasa saliva y empieza a sudar

Lo ciento, lo ciento, lo ciento rage disculpa si te icé algo estúpido no lo vuelvo hacer solo dime que quieres que haga - le ruega chico bestia de rodillas mientras rage solo se sabores los labios pues tenia el castigo perfecto para el

Bestita eres tu estas despierto si - dice feliz mientras se le abalanza en sima para tocarle las orejas y dale un beso

Bien parece que el nos descubrió - dice sabiduría con una sonrisa mientras se sienta junto con el que esta aun aturdido pues las emociones iban llegando una por una que se le acercaba a el para dale un beso que tanto querían. Chico bestia se fue relajando con el tiempo pues se dio cuenta que rage no lo iba amatar y una lujuriosa jugando con sus orejas al igual que feliz amor lo esta acariciando y diciendo cosas lidas en su oído, todas están acostado en su cama. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin cada emoción se despidió de el con un gran beso francés que el estaba en el paraíso ya que todas las emociones ya se avían marchado y quedaban solo raven y el.

Asique mm quieres ser mi novia - le pregunta chico bestia con una sonrisa

Pero raven solo leda una sonrisa y se le acerca a el y le da un beso y le dice - si me encantaría ser tu novia Gar. Chico bestia la garra de su pequeña cintura y la alza y le da barias vueltas haciéndola sonreír "no gar ya bájame le dice raven en risas "el decide traslada a su cama y le quita su capa molesta y la deja con su piyama de seda negro el podía ver su figura bien desarrollado unas piernas bien torneadas.

Que tengo un cuerpo feo - le pregunta raven con un poco avergonzada

Que estas bromeando Raven eres perfecta no tienes nada de que avergonzarse eres mi novia y a si me justas tal como estas - le dice chico bestia mientras la rodea con sus brazos y deciden dejar de hablar y poder dormir

La noche trascurrió todo normal los dos felices por fin ella esta junto a el ya no tenia miedo de que el despertara y la viera pues ella era su novia después de todo siempre quiso eso el día estaba por reclamar su parte y las estrellas fueron desvaneciendo gradual mente asta quedar un día perfecto

Chico bestia dando un gran bostezo y manda su mano derecha para tocar ala persona que se suponía que estaría a su lado pero no esta el se para asustado y mira pato dos la dos buscando esa persona pero no la encuentra " de nuevo a sucedido solo fue un sueño no mas que eso un sueño que no fue real" piensa chico bestia

Raven decide levantarse temprano pues ella no quería despertarlo y no quería a ruinar su rutina habitual de las 6 pero antes de ir le deja una nota en al mesita de noche (Gar no quise despertarte te espero en la sala te quiero mi bestita)

Chico bestia decide buscar su uniforme pero el no quería salir pues siempre es lo mismo mírala sin dale un beso de buenos días pero el encuentra una nota en el suelo y decide recógela y ala arruga volviéndola una bola de papel antes de lanzarla pero se detiene en el ultimo segundo y la lee y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y el sale corriendo de su habitación para irse a la sala "no fue un sueño fue real " grita chico bestia de alegría


End file.
